


It's The Climb

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Glow-up, High School Reunion, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Levi did not have the best high school experience so it makes sense that he's hesitant to attend his 10 year reunion. But he's a surgeon now what a hot boyfriend. Maybe he can make that work in his favor.





	It's The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent. I had the need to read this story so I decided to write it. I love high school reunion episodes of television and plots in books. And I'm a sucker for stories where the awkward nerd comes back and just blows everyone away.
> 
> I was class treasurer and my best friends were the VP and president, so I literally have nothing against class officers. Additionally, I have known some incredibly delightful cheerleaders and jocks. But we're going for tropes here so I took the easy way out and made those people my bad guys. But it is literally nothing personal!
> 
> Yes, the title is from The Climb by Miley Cyrus. There's a reason; you'll see.

Nico Kim was lazily lounging on his couch when he heard a key slotting into the lock of his front door, prompting him to jump up and hover near the door. He had had the day off, but Levi Schmitt spent the whole day finishing up a 36 hour shift, after which he insisted on going to have dinner with his mother and pick up his mail. Even though the two were basically living together, they hadn’t made it official yet, so Levi’s legal home address was still technically at his mother’s. Needless to say, Nico was incredibly eager to see his stupidly amazing boyfriend.

Levi opened the door, holding a small stack of mail in his hand and looking down at an envelope with a troubled expression. He hadn’t noticed Nico standing by the door and startled a bit when he looked up. Before he could speak, Nico placed a finger to his lips and crowded in so close to Levi that the shorter man had to crane his neck up to keep looking in his eyes. Nico raised his right hand to gently shut the door, bracketing Levi in the process, who gulped. Levi’s eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared up at Nico’s gorgeous face. 

Nico decided to tease a little. He placed his free hand on Levi’s cheek, which he immediately nuzzled into with closed eyes. Nico’s breath hitched as he watched Levi, so captivated by this incredible man somehow loving him. He traced Levi’s bottom lip with his thumb, eliciting a whimper from him. Soon, it all became too much and Nico replaced his thumb with his lips, sighing with relief into the kiss. It quickly turned passionate and Nico moved both hands to grasp Levi’s hips and pick him up, causing Levi to wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. His backpack, keys, and mail had been haphazardly thrown to the floor, now irrelevant to him. Nico carried him to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, as though he were something extremely precious. Which to Nico, he was.

 

Some time later, they lay facing each other - naked, flushed, and sated - gazing into each other’s eyes and fiddling with their joined hands. Suddenly, Levi’s eyes grew wide and he shot up with frantic urgency. Nico opened his mouth to question what was wrong, but Levi just hurried into the other room, returning a few moments later with an envelope.

“What’s that?” Nico propped up an elbow and rested his head on his hand.

Levi settled in next to Nico and showed him the envelope. The return address was for a Garfield High School somewhere in Seattle’s Central District. “It’s from my high school. The high school I graduated from in 2009.”

It suddenly dawned on Nico. “Your ten year reunion.”

Levi nodded, tight-lipped. “I didn’t go to my five year. I was an awkward first year med student who lived in his mom’s basement. And now I’m an awkward first year resident who lives in his mom’s basement. So I’m not gonna go to this one either!”

“No, babe, you’re now this hot, confident  _ surgeon  _ who basically lives with his boyfriend and saves lives all the damn time! We’re going.” 

“We?” Levi looked shocked at the idea of Nico joining him.

“Yeah, we. You get a plus one, right? I wanna meet your debate club friends!” Nico looked like an excited puppy.

“Hm. Yeah. Yeah! I have a hot boyfriend! Who’s a surgeon! That’s the gay nerd equivalent of rolling up in a Ferrari. Yes, we’re going!” Levi got progressively more excited as his little speech went on and he began to realize the advantage of going to his reunion given his current status in life. He then tackled Nico to the bed and smothered his face with kisses as Nico laughed and pretended to try to escape.

 

A few weeks later, Levi and Nico were putting finishing touches on their outfits, both in smart suits with coordinating ties, Nico in a dark green tie and Levi in a matching bowtie. 

“You look incredible. Wear bowties everyday.” Nico tugged lightly on one end of the bowtie for emphasis. 

“They would go so well with my scrubs.” Levi’s tone suggested mirth, but his eyes betrayed his true nerves.

“Hey, we can still back out. I know I kind of talked you into this, but if you don’t want to go, we can just stay in tonight.” Nico searched Levi’s face as he spoke.

“No, let’s go. I already promised my friends - all three of them - that I’d be there. And you’ll be there so if it gets to be too much, we can just sneak off and make out in an empty classroom.” Levi gave a unconvincing smile.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Nico smirked and said, “My first kiss was in an empty classroom. It was really bad. I’d definitely not be opposed to replacing those memories with a steamy make out with the greatest kisser ever.” He ducked down to place a small peck on Levi’s lips, smiling into it. 

As they separated, Levi sighed out, “I love you.”

“Love you right back.” He smacked a wet kiss to Levi’s cheek and then grabbed his hand to lead him to the car.

 

They made their way to the check-in table, hand in hand, the contact helping to calm Levi’s growing nerves. He took a deep breath before dropping Nico’s hand and stepping up to the table. He was met with the unimpressed faces of Missy Freeland and Lexi Jenkins, his class treasurer and VP respectively. They had been elected solely based on popularity and not actual merit. Levi wasn’t even sure Missy could count in high school. But he put on a smile and braced himself for an awkward interaction.

“Hello Missy, Lexi.” His smile increased as his nerves grew.

“It’s Alexandra now.” Lexi - Alexandra - huffed out. Levi’s smile faltered slightly, not expecting such a curt response so soon in the conversation.

“Oh, sorry. Alexandra. Hi. Um, Levi Schmitt. Checking in.” He heard a throat clear behind him and turned to see Nico grinning at him. “Oh, and Nico Kim. My plus one.”

The two women glanced behind Levi and, noticing Nico, immediately straightened up and put on 1000-watt smiles. 

“Hi! Oh Levi, so glad you could make it! Here are your nametags!” Missy was addressing Levi, but her eyes remained fixed on Nico, who smirked at her awe.

“Are you guys friends? Roommates?” Alexandra asked, clearly phishing for confirmation that Nico was single.

Nico gave a laugh. “You could say that. I mean, he does have his own toothbrush and half of my closet.”

Levi turned to Nico, “Hey, it’s easier than having to pack a bag all the time!”

“So just move in with me, love.” Nico smiled softly as Levi practically melted at the term of endearment.

When Levi turned back, he saw both women gaping at him, expressions somewhere between jealous and impressed. “Um, so it’s just that way. Into the cafeteria.” Missy managed to squeak out through her shock.

The two men nodded and smiled in thanks before Levi clutched Nico’s hand and pulled him into the cafeteria, leaving the gobsmacked ladies behind to no doubt gossip about the high school nerd’s hot boyfriend.

They entered the cafeteria and their ears were immediately assaulted with the hoppy beat of Owl City’s “Fireflies.” Levi smiled, remembering enjoying this song immensely when he was 18. He did a little shimmy and shook their joined hands, earning him a huge smile and laugh from Nico, who leaned down to whisper “you’re adorable” into his ear. Levi beamed up at him.

“I’ll snag that table over there. You want to get us some drinks?” Nico suggested.

“Um, yeah, sure. Punch okay?” Nico nodded as Levi made his way towards a table set up with an assortment of beverages. Neither wanted to get drunk tonight, not wanting to lose control in such an environment. Additionally, there was also the possibility one or both could be called into the hospital if a catastrophe took place and they needed to help out. Levi grabbed two glasses of punch and made his way back to Nico, who had quickly attracted a small crowd.

“You didn’t go to high school with us. I’d  _ definitely  _ remember you.” Sasha Barkley was leaning into Nico and batting her eyes, laying it on thick. She had been head cheerleader and was certainly used to men falling at her feet. She was flanked by her regular posse of Gigi Feldman and Ainsley Johnson, both of whom were staring at Nico like he was some gourmet meal. Levi could relate, but he didn’t appreciate them standing so close. 

On the edge of the group, Levi noticed Jeremy Jones and Billy Mankowicz, two theatre nerds who had been out in high school, practically salivating at the sight of Nico. Levi had nothing against them, but they had ignored him for most of high school and stood by while he was bullied in front of them.

He decided to hang back and see how these interactions played out, part of him really enjoying being a fly on the wall.

“Oh, no. I’m just a plus one.” Nico’s deep voice would never not send shivers down Levi’s spine, and it appeared as though that were also the case for his little fan club.

“A co-worker? A friend?” Sasha twirled a strand of hair. The question was ridiculous because it was clear he meant he was there as a date.

“Yeah, we work together.” Nico smirked, playing along.

“How lovely! What do you do?” 

“We’re surgeons. At Grey + Sloan Memorial.”

“Oh wow! How cool! That must be so fulfilling.” The knowledge that Nico was a doctor seemed to double Sasha’s attraction to him. Which Levi certainly understood.

“Yes, it certainly is. And he’s the best person I’ve ever work with. So capable and smart.” Levi noticed Nico’s grin soften and his eyes light up, which prompted a blush to creep onto Levi’s cheeks.

“Oh, who is this mystery surgeon? Is it Hansen Green? He always gave off the vibe that he’d be a great doctor.” Hansen Green had been one of the smarter people in their year, but he was also a major jerk. His bedside manner would be awful.

“No, Levi Schmitt.” Nico sounded proud to say his name.

Ainsley barked out a laugh. “Oh, I had some classes with him. Such a little guy! He loved his comic books and Dragon Dungeons.”

“Dungeons and Dragons. And he’s actually started to get me into some comics. They’re pretty cool.” Ainsley at least had the good sense to look somewhat ashamed at her outburst.

Levi decided he’d loitered long enough and made his way to the table. “What’s pretty cool?”

Nico’s whole face lit up. “Comics!”

“Wow, you really know how to get a guy going.” Levi smirked and gave a surreptitious look at Nico’s admirers before giving him small kiss, which Nico laughed into.

“You’re gay?!” Jeremy exclaimed, speaking up for the first time.

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t really know about it until recently though. But when this guy is trying his hardest to seduce you, it kind of opens your eyes a bit.” Levi tried to ward off the smug smile that was threatening to overtake his face. All five of his high school classmates were gaping at him, clearly astounded that the hot guy on whom they all had their eye was taken by the nerd about whom they had all forgotten.

“Um, oh, there’s some of the football team. We must be going!” Sasha scurried off with Gigi and Ainsley following closely behind, all trying to maintain some level of dignity after such an awkward encounter.

Jeremy and Billy still hovered by the table, evidently unsure as to how to proceed. They received an out when Levi’s debate club friends made their way to the table and offered them the opportunity to make a quiet exit without having to acknowledge what had just taken place.

“Levi!” Hayley Vasquez squeezed Levi into a tight hug. After she released him, Jason Willows gave him a hearty handshake and Quentin Hargrove clapped him on the back. Hayley and Jason had been dating since college and were recently engaged, while Quentin was married with a baby on the way. His wife was too pregnant to make the trip so he was flying solo. Hayley had recently received her PhD in Classics and was an assistant professor at Reed College, while Jason was swiftly making his way up in his criminal law firm. Quentin was a financial advisor at an up and coming company in New York City. These four debate club nerds had done all right for themselves.

“Is this him?! You weren’t joking! He’s gorgeous!” Hayley, not one for social etiquette, reached out a hand and squeezed Nico’s bicep as a way of greeting.

“Yeah, if he were winking at me and buying me drinks, I’d probably realize I was into guys too.” Quentin had come out to them as bisexual when they were all home for winter break their junior year of college.

“I’m the only one here not into dudes, but I so see it.” Jason, the only straight male amongst them, was more than happy to admit when men were attractive. He was heterosexual, not blind.

The five chatted and caught up for a good amount of time. Despite still being in regular contact, there was something special about them all being together again that made even the most boring of stories seem worth telling. 

Levi was finishing up a story about a patient he had had recently who kept trying to set him up with her granddaughter, when Quentin’s phone buzzed. He held it up to show everyone a selfie of Penelope, his very pregnant wife, beaming at the camera and with a caption saying hi. They sent her a quick video back, to which she quickly replied, inquiring about who the “beefcake” was. Levi then got a text from her with a series of thumbs up emojis and a “congratulations on your certified hottie.”

“I wish she were here. Penelope’s such a fun addition to this bunch.” Levi sighed, remembering when he first met Penelope back in college and immediately knew she’d be perfect for Quentin. She really made their little group even better.

“How awesome would it have been to have all six of us together? But you’ll all be at the wedding!” Hayley exclaimed.

Levi noticed Nico positively glowing and gave his hand a squeeze. Nico leaned down and whispered, “I love them.” It was Levi’s turn to glow.

“Me too.” He whispered back. They smiled dopily at each other.

“Hey! You two! You’re adorable and all, but we’re here too!” Jason jokingly chastised them, bringing their attention back to the group.

Hayley smacked Jason’s shoulder. “Let them be cute! It’s so nice to see Levi this happy.”

Levi blushed and Nico beamed and proclaimed, basically unprompted, “He’s my favorite person ever.”

Levi’s friends - their friends - cooed and Levi gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. “Right back at ya, handsome.”

“I have to pee!” Quentin exclaimed, breaking up the cute moment and causing everyone to laugh.

“I actually think I’ll join you. If only because I have no idea where the bathroom is.” Quentin nodded at Nico and the two made their way out of the cafeteria.

Hayley and Jason went off to get everyone a refill on drinks, leaving Levi alone. He took out his phone and was about to check Instagram when he heard someone approach. Expecting one of his friends or his boyfriend he looked up with a smile, only to lose it immediately when he saw who had actually approached him.

Randy Borowitz had been one of the most popular guys in high school, captain of three sports teams, and never without a girlfriend. He was also a massive asshole to Levi for no reason. He’d been known to rip up Levi’s comic books, knock his lunch tray from his hands, and spread rude rumors about him.

“Little Levi Schmitt! You look exactly the same. Still masturbating to comic books?” Randy had a wicked smirk which caused Levi to recoil slightly.

“Um, never did that. Hi Randy.” Levi’s voice was timid and he glanced around desperately, praying someone willing to help saw what was happening. People certainly saw what was happening, but they all seemed excited at the prospect of Randy taking down the nerd once again.

“Still a loner, huh? None of your debate club loser friends could make it? No plus one?” Randy settled in next to Levi, indicating he was just getting started.

Levi would normally have responded with some sassy comment asking where he was literally a minute ago. But this man made Levi revert back to his scared 16 year old self so he could do nothing but sputter and flush. A crowd was loosely forming, reminding Levi of some of his worst days in high school. He wanted to shrink away and disappear.

“But of course not. Who’s willing to date you, huh? You’re just some worthless loser.” Randy, a 28 year old man, was getting a lot of perverse joy in straight up bullying another person who had done nothing to deserve it. Levi wanted to cry.

Suddenly, the energy in the room shifted and Levi noticed the crowd turn to the door. Walking through, like some stupidly hot knight in shining armor, was Nico Kim, who homed in on Levi immediately and walked over, seemingly in slow motion.

“Hey, love. Who’s your friend?” Nico wrapped a protective arm around Levi, immediately filling him with warmth. Levi turned his head to briefly nuzzle into Nico’s shoulder in thanks.

“This guy?” Randy scoffed. “Yeah, okay. So you hired someone to be your date. How lame.”

“Definitely not your friend.” Nico’s tone hardened as he fixed Randy with a glare.

“No, Little Levi and I are great friends. Tell him.” Randy smirked, eyes alight with cruel mischief.

“Um, we know each other.” Levi managed to breathe out.

“Oh, you must be Randy.” Levi had let Nico know about some of his worst tormentors, to ensure he knew who to avoid. “My name’s Nico. And I’d really like you to leave me and my boyfriend alone.” Nico stood up at full height and subtly flexed his arms, sending Randy a silent warning.

“Ha, okay. Sure. Your boyfriend.” Randy reached out to lightly hit Nico’s shoulder as if they were in on some joke together.

“What’s so funny? He’s my boyfriend. Has been for a while. And I’ve been in love when him even longer.” Despite the situation, Levi still blushed and bit down a stupid smile. But then that smile was kissed away as Nico pulled Levi into a sweet, sincere, heart-stoppingly beautiful kiss that sent tingles through his whole body. Levi had felt so loved for the entirety of their relationship, but never as much as he felt right now. They broke apart and smiled goofily at each other, with Levi playing with Nico’s tie.

“Oh. Um. Okay.” Randy looked embarrassed and uncomfortable as he hastened away. The crowd that had formed all seemed to be in shock, clearly not expecting the biggest nerd from high school to have someone feel so strongly for him. 

Hayley, Jason, and Quentin, who had all been watching and preparing to come in and help, made their way back to the table. 

“Randy is a dick. He’s somehow gotten worse since high school. You want to press charges? That’s harassment. I could build you a good case.” Jason flew into lawyer mode almost immediately.

Levi turned from Nico, smile still on his face and tie still in his hands, “No, it’s fine. He’s just a sad, lonely man. Maybe I didn’t have a lot of friends in high school, but all of you were still excited to see me again. No one was hoping to see Randy Borowitz. He had no real friends in high school and he has no friends now. I know my worth and I know I’m loved. He doesn’t need to believe it, but it’s true.”

Nico kissed Levi’s cheek and gazed at him in awe. “I love you so much.”

The group conversed for another half hour before the steamy looks Nico kept sending Levi’s way became too overwhelming to ignore. To the utter amusement of their friends, they snuck away to find an empty classroom and make out like a couple of teenagers, both unable to control their attraction.

They crept back in, a bit rumpled, as Carly Valentine, the class President, was giving her wrap-up speech. Ignoring their friends’ knowing looks, they turned their attention to the makeshift stage.

“How great was it to relive the best years of our life tonight?! I know many of you, myself included, were eagerly awaiting this reunion and it certainly did not disappoint! I hope you all had an awesome night and let’s close it out with our class song. Our prom king and queen, Carson Hinds and Sasha Barkley, will start the dancing but everyone should join in!”

Miley Cyrus’s “The Climb” started playing and Levi groaned. “I forgot this was our song. How incredibly cliche.”

Nico extended his hand towards Levi with a smile. “Sometimes, cliche is fun. Dance with me, darling.”

Levi grabbed his hand and they made their way to the de facto dancefloor, surrounded by Levi’s classmates, many trying to relive the “glory” of prom night. But Levi wasn’t here to relive high school and reminisce on the “good times.” High school was not the best years of his life. Hopefully those were still ahead of him and hopefully they included the man currently holding him close and singing quietly into his ear.

“So my 15 year reunion is next month. You ready to be the one shown off?” Levi let out a breathless laugh as he nodded into Nico’s shoulder, deciding that high school reunions maybe weren’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Big shoutout to [abraxoschase](http://abraxoschase.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this fic! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
